Dark Harry
by Pablos86
Summary: Dumbledore Left harry with dursleys where his only friends were snakes in park. This will change harry forever and Then there are things that Dumbledore hide from him.
1. first friends

Dumbledore thought that here will be best for Harry.

He cannot be wronger

Ten years later:

It was summer after harry's Last year at primary school. Harry was sitting in the park and thinking Why his relatives couldn't be bett at him. Was they hiding something from him? When he was thinking little snake come next to him. When Harry notice him he told:

 _, What is wrong, with me? "_ Harry asked himself

 _, Nothing is-s wrong with you mas-ster"_

Harry was surprised and absolutely shocked that he was able talk to snake.

After some time he asked him:

 _, How could I be able to talk to you?"_

Harry asked.

 _, I don't know master, but I could call you more intelligent s-snake that could help you with that"_ Snake told

, Firsly I want to know what's your name Dear friend"Harry told

, I'm Lior. can I call S-Sallia for you master? "Lior asked

, Please do that" Harry told to Lior

, _, Yes-s mas-ster"_ snake answered

After 10 minutes come the larger snake and started:

, Hello I'm Sallia"

, , Hello Sallia I'm Harry Potter"Harry told her

Sallia told Harry that he is a wizard and have a rare ability :Parselmouth

Sallia told him too everything that she know about wizarding world.

After some weeks they become very good friends.

, , OK Harry in some days you Will go to Hogwarts "Sallia told him

, Can you go with me Dear Sallia? " Harry asked

,yes Harry but firstly you have to buy your wand"Sallia told him

31.7.:

Hagrid come and take Harry to the diagon alley.

, Okay Harry We are firsly going to Gringotts "Hagrid told to harry.

After Gringotts they went to Madam Malkin. Here Harry met his first human friend Draco Malfoy. They was talking about Hogwarts and wizarding world.

Draco told harry that whole Potter family was in Gryffindor and that whole Malfoy family was in Slytherin. Harry was firsly sad aboud that but Then Draco told him

that is about personality where the person go. After they have robes ready they Say goodbye to each other and go back to shopping.

In Flourish Blotts they bought every book from 1-5 year plus some other books:

\- _Start to Occlumency_

 _\- start to legilimency_

 _\- creation of spells and curses_

 _\- ancients families of Britain_

-curses and anticurses

They paid 1500 Galleons 250 Sickles and went to Ollivanderrs and Hagrid go to buy Harry an Owl.

Harry get Holly wand with fang of Basilisc

and feather of hippogryf.

, , Very good for any type of spells dark or Light and extremely good for transfiguration "Ollivander told to Harry and Then bow to him.

Harry paid him 10 Galleons and Said goodbye.

Hagrid bought harry a snowy owl that harry named Hedwig. Then they went back to Dursleys.

At Dursleys Harry study every book that he has.

At the end of the summer he has level of knowledge of early 3th year year student.

He create some spells too:

 _-Occulusio(Harry repair his eyesight)_

- _Alohomoro Maximos(open every lock)_

 _-legilmencion(defence from legilimency)_

Then with Sallia they create a Mark on his forearm where will be Sallia hidden, which Will be invisible for everyone.

Harry too fond out that Potter family is one of the richest and influental family in Britain.

In 1st September Harry gone to the train station and thank to Draco he knew how to get to platform 9 and 3 quarters.

He sat at the compartment on the end of the train. In some time here come Draco with Crabbe and Goyle.

They were only interupted one time with boy who lost toad his name was Neville Longbottom.

Draco started to laughing at him, but Harry stopped him and told him everything about Longbottom family.

After that they started talking to Neville and after they found his toad whom name was Trevor they sat in compartment and became good friends.

In the train they all talked and harry teach them _Legilmension_ and _Alohomoro Maximos._ Then Harry teach them basis of Legilimency and Occlumency.

After the train stopped everyone came out of train.

, First year come with me, Harry all OK"Hagrid shouted

They come to the lake.

, To every boat 4 people"Hagrid shouted

To the boat with Harry went Draco, Neville and one girl.

After they come to the gate Hagrid knocked on it. The gate was opened by whitehair, strict looking witch with Green coat.

, Here is first year professor MCgonnagall "Hagrid told her

, Thank you Hagrid" Mcgonnagall answered and Then looked at first year and smiled.

, Welcome to Hogwarts Dear students, you Will study here, live here and your facult will be Like your family"she paused, For every achieve you Will earn House points, but for every break of rule House points will be taken away, at the end of the year the facult with most of Points will win the House Cup" Mcgonnagal told

 **The sorting ceremony:**

The sorting hat started:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

ABBOTT HANNAH=Hufflepuff

BONES SUSAN=Hufflepuff

BOOT TERRY=Ravenclaw

BROCKLEHURST MANDY=Ravenclaw

BROWN LAVENDER=Gryffindor

BULSTROD MILLICENT=Slytherin

CRABBE=Slytherin

FINCH-FLETCHLEY JUSTIN=Hufflepuff

GOYLE=Slytherin

GRANGER HERMIONE=Gryffindor

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM

, Hmm interresting I see you're Brave and loyal, oh and you are full of hate to your enemies, I know where you belongs" SLYTHERIN.

MALFOY DRACO=hat imediately shouted SLYTHERIN

POTTER HARRY

, IT was a very long time when I saw min Like yours and I know where you belongs absolutely to your friends in "SLYTHERIN

the hat shouted

Everyone was shocked and Dumbledore know that it was all his fault that the boy is at slytherin, he create a mental note that he will do anything to lead him by Light side.

Dumbledore use little legilimency to attack Harry's mind but his attack was Blocked and his own mind attack break thought his defence, but he didn't know about that.

Harry get the memory of old fool :

 _, Griphook We have to block part of his magic, Dumbledore told_

 _, That will be great and We should too block his acess to all his vaults"Griphook answered._

Then the memory faded.

Harry was furious, How could be Dumbledore able to do something Like this"


	2. Hogwarts

**Chapter 2~ Hogwarts**

After the dinner they go to their common room, after some time the head of house of Slytherin come.

 _, Hello everyone, welcome to the Slytherin, I'm your head of house Severus Snape and your potion master . "professor Snape stopped for the moment._

 _, When you have problem in something let me know, When I can I will help you. Now all to beds.Tommorow you have Hard Day. "_ prof. Snape told and walked away.

Harry went to his room that he shares with Draco, Neville and Blaise Zabini.

After some talking they all fall asleep.

Next day:

After the breakfast they start talking about their timetable

 _, Firtsly We have 2 hours of transfiguration with Hufflepuff"_ Draco told to Harry

 _, And then we will have 2 hours of charms with Ravenclaw"_ Harry told to Draco in excited voice

 _, what would you Like to do after classes"_ Neville asked Harry

 _, I would Like to find some Hard spell book in library"_ Harry answered with smile

 _, You should know that Neville "_ Draco told him with laughter

 _, OK let's find out where the transfiguration class is"_ Harry told in dominantive voice

At the transfiguartion MCgonnagall started:

 _"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."_

Then they had to write back everything what She write at the board .

At the second class they have to change match into needle.

After fifth try Harry was able to change it.

 _, Look everyone, MR Potter have done it"_ She told and give one of her rare smiles to Harry.

, _15 points to Slytherin for perfect transfiguration MR Potter"_ She told to Harry

The charms teach professor Flitwick who started class with reading names of students and When he read harry's name he yipped and run away.

After classes they have lunch and after that harry vanished to the library.

After som hours Boys found him with book _, Animagi transformation"_

He found out that professor MCgonnagall is one of registred animagi. He told to himself that he has to ask her about this topic because he doesn't understand it well.

Next Day they have 2 classes of potions and 2 classes of DADA

Potions were in one of the Hogwarts dungeons. There was colder then in the other parts of the castle.

Then professor Snape come thought the Doors and started:

 _"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began._ He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word

 _"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_ More silence followed that little speech.Only Draco and Harry smiled at the professor comment.

 _" Weasley"_ said Snape _"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

 _" I don't know "_ Weasley answered

Harry raise his hand.

 _, Yes MR Potter"_ Snape told

 _, Sir, This combination will create strong sleeping potion known as Draught of living dead"_ Harry answered

, _, 10 points to Slytherin for perfect answer"_ Snape told to Harry

"Let's try again. Weasley , where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"Snape asked

"I don't know, sir."Weasley answered

, MR Potter could you please tell to MR Weasley where we should find bezoar, because he don't brother to open the book at the summer" Snape told

, Yes, sir"harry started

, Bezoar is a stone taken from the goat's stomach and it's antinode to nearly all poisons that We know"

, Another 10 points to Slytherin" Snape replied

, Last chance Weasley, What is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"Snape asked with disgust

, I don't know sir, but Hermione know that Why don't you ask her?" Weasley replied

Harry raised again his arm.

, You might answer MR Potter"Snape told

, They are the same plants, which also goes by the name of aconite, but poisons is only in aconitum napellus"Harry answered

,If you Will continue in your progress, you should be the next potion master MR Potter. And another 10 points to Slytherin"Snape observed

, stupid git "Weasley whisper

, MR Weasley 40 points from Gryffindor and 1 month detention, you start at this friday" Snape told

DADA leason was absolute fiasco, Quirell wasn't able to learn anything.He was only talking about his adventures with zombies and another dark creatures, but no one believed him.

Every wednesday they have astronomy where they study stars and constellations. They have herbology too where Neville have best knowledge from every first year student .

After Last class of Thursday (Transfiguration) Harry went to the front of the classroom to ask prof. MCgonnagall about Animagi.

 _, Professor MCgonnagall "_

, _Yes, MR Potter"_

, _Could you please explain to me about animagi topic? I have read a lot about it but I can't understant it all "_ Harry asked

She was surprised that first year know about this topic, but She want to help him.

, _Yes of Course MR Potter, You could come after lunch and We should talk about it"_

Harry thanked her and go to the lunch.

At the lunch he, Neville, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle talking about Quirell, because he was weird.

After that Harry stand up and go to the the common room to take book about animagi, but than Harry got an idea.

 _, Sallia"_ Harry hissed

 _, Yes mas-ster "_ Sallia hissed back after She appeared from his mark

 _, Have you noticed Quirell"_ Harry asked

 _, Yes, it looks Like he is waiting for chance to get the package about what you told me at the summer"_ Sallia answered

 _, Do you know what it is? "_ Harry asked

 _, No, you have to as-sk MR Hagrid about that"_ Sallia answered

 _, Good idea, Thank_ you Dear friend"Harry told

 _, It was my pleasure"_ Sallia answered and hide

Then harry go to the MCgonnagall office and knocked on the door.

After a while professor greeted him in.

Harry asked her about animagi transformation.

She promised him that She will help him with transformation and they will start at the end second year. Then he walked out of his office.

At 16:30 they have first flying class.

For Harry's surprise he know what to do and with draco were the Best first year students in flying. Mrs Hooch told them that they don't need attending at her class.


	3. Halloween

Sorry about long pause, but I wasn't at home.

I will try to reduce mistakemistakesChapter in my english.

 **Chapter 3~Halloween**

He don't even know that but he was already here 2 months. They all improved in every subjects that they have.

Last night they make deal that Harry and Neville go at Hagrid and try to find out what was in the package.

At charms :

"Now I'm going to teach you how to perform levitation charm"Told professor Flitwick in squeaky voice

" The incantation is ving-gar-dium levi-o-sa"Flitwick told them

Naturally after some tries Harry levitate the feather. Soon enought Draco was able to levitate it too.

" OH! Look at MR Potter and MR Malfoy, ten points to each other" Flitwick told and smiled at them

After the lunch he and Neville went to the Hagrid When they find out that belong to someone with name Nicolas Flamel.

When they went to the halloween dinner the professor Quirell run into hall and shouted :

"Troll in the dungeons that is all that I want"Quirell told and passed out

There was an uproar.

It tookseveral purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects,"he rumbled, "lead your House back to the dormitories immediately!"

"Follow me! Stick together,first years" Slytherin prefect told them

"Psst Draco, I want to try some spells on it, would you Like to come?" Harry asked

"Yes it will be great" Draco answered with smile

, Then let's go "Harry whispered

When they walk next to the Girls bathroom there was a Troll looking at their direction and started to walked to them.

Harry take all of his courage and shot the first spell that hit his mind: "Obscuro" (2.year spell)

Troll started to walk around because it can't see Thank to the spell.

"legilemes" He use his chance and take memory Where the troll was sended to dungeons by Quirell.

"now draco"

"Reducio" both of them shouted

Troll became smaller and smaller. It was high as them

Then Harry shouted "Incedio"

And Then one of his early creations "Bombexo" the troll was send to the wall with massive eruption and felt into unconsciousness.

Then they change the troll into the normal size.

After some time from the girl bathroom came a girl with bushy brown hairs.

Then came professor MCgonnagall WHO looked terryfiend, Quirell with angry look and Snape whose look was with pride on his students.

After some time MCgonnagall spoke :

"What you two doing here? "Mcgonnall spoke in dangerous tone

"Sorry professor but they have saved me" The girl spoke first

"Mrs Granger what are you doing here? "

"I was crying because Ronald and his friends were laughting at me "She said with sad look

"We will look at that, I will leave this 2 for you Severus, they are in your faculty at last" MCgonnagall told and walked away with girl

"OK you 2 We are going to my office" Snape told

"Quirell take care of the troll" Snape told as he and Boys walked away

In the office:

"What you want to tell me about this incident and how you defeated the troll" Snape asked them

"Well, professor I have wanted to try some spells I'm sorry about that" Harry told with sad smile

"It's okay but how you defeated it"

Now Draco spoke:"Well Harry Firstly blinded it and Then used some spell that I don't know" He said as he looked at harry

"What spell MR Potter? "Snape asked

"Well mind evading spell and I found that professor Quirell let troll in" Harry answered

Snape look at him with awe.

"Then We have used reducio on it and i shot a spell that shot him to the wall" Harry said

"OK, Then 20 points to MR Potter for perfect spell crations and 15 points to MR Malfoy for helping with defeating of troll. Now to beds you two. "Snape told them and they walked away with shocked faces

They decided that they will try to help the girl in any way and in every chance they will curse Weasley.


End file.
